Stalked
by Alsend Drake
Summary: Drake Kekli never had a normal life growing up, coming from an abusive foster home, but just as he's found a good home, his best friend and adopted brother is killed, and Hawkmoth strikes... or tries to at least, but a twist of fate and willpower leads Nooroo to lend a helping hand to the boy, and, in extention, Paris' heroes
1. Chapter 1

So, Ive been kinda thinking up stories for years, and sometimes starting to write, but never actually gotgoing, or really posted more that the first bit. So, here we go...  
I may alternate this and another story I have had in mind, which is also a Miraculous fanfic. This chapter will be short, as I hope to get both chapter 1s and see which to do ch.2 first, and its more to introduce the character.  
This story will take place after season 1 instead of the next seasons, spliting after defeating Volpina, Marinette doesnt go to Fu right after My name is Alsend Drake, and I don wish to keep you waiting any longer:

Drake Kekli stared at the scene in shock, hardley able to believe what had just happened. He felt tears well up as he looked at the body being taken, not to the hospital, but to the morgue, no hope for him to recover. Unable to stand it, he turned and bolted, unable to watch any more.

In another part of Paris, a window smoothly slid open, letting in light into the room. "Ah, loss of one of the only adopted familly a young orphan cared for... a Best Friend and an adopted brother. A strong will wishing to make sure this never happens again... perfect." The man held out his hand for a butterfly, and cupped his hands around it, corrupting it. "Go, my evil Akuma, and Evilize him!"

Drake sat on a bench, the street empty in the late night. He thought back onto how he'd gotten here... he never knew his real parents, and his foster family was abusive and cruel. They had been in Paris come the appearence of The Bubbler, and he took the chance to flee, not caring something was going on, his mind was on one thing: escape. He had heard about the Paris Situation, and carefully hid that info from The Adults, somewhat guiltilly hoping for an Akuma to make his escape, and jumped at the chance he had been presented, knowing so long as there were no sounds of combat he was clear. He quickly found a hiding place untill the battle was won, and made his way to the police to request sanctuary from being taken back, but refused foster home after foster home, living on the streets.

Then, School started, and he went to his first day at Coll ge Fran oise Dupont, his new school. There, he met Ryan Kekli, and quickly became friends with the boy. It took much of the school year for Ryan to realize how his friend lived. During the Gamer attack, Drake led Ryan to where he'd been living to hide. After that, Ryan and his parents offered Drake a place to stay, and by the end of the school year, Drake had been formally adopted.

However, things were not fated to go well. Not that long into summer break, Ryan was run down by a drunk driver in a Hit-and-Run. Drake was devastated, which is why he didnt notice the small, black butterfly land on his watch.

"Hello, Stalker. My name is Hawkmoth. I can grant you the power to ensure this tragedy never befalls anyone else... But, there is a catch... you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses... So... do we have a deal?" He says, knowing the answer.

However, for the first time ever, he was surprised by what the boy said.

"No."

-  
Question: anyone know who or what this Fran oise Dupont is? Dont have a name for the Lyc e yet.


	2. Chapter 2

So, Both Chapter 1s are now out, this one, Stalked, and Le Petit Chaton Et Sa Coccinelle ("The little kitten and her ladybug") Let me know which story you wish to see a chapter of next, and I'll try to write it when I can between work and College stuff.

And just a note: These two stories are in different continuities, odds are the Fox Miraculous will show up/be mentioned in both, wielded by different people, so dont expect the other one to reference these events.

"What did you say to me?" Hawkmoth frowned. He'd never been rejected before. ever.

"I said no, Hawkmoth. I wont become one of your victims." his hand tightened into a fist. "I researched your ways, how you manipulate people. I knew odds were youd try to strike, and was prepared. I wont have any hand in helping your twisted schemes... now... GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Drake yelled, wraping his hand around the watch, and felt a flutter. With a yank, the Akuma was forced from the watch and held in the boy's hand, as he tightened his grip untill it stopped moving. However, when he opened his hand, it fluttered out, pure white. The stress of the moment led Drake to colapse in exaustion.

He groaned, his eyes cracking open to a masked boy looking at him. Drake groaned, shaking his head. "What..." he choaked out, his mind not even registering that is was Cat Noir in front of him, his head pounding. "I'm... ok... just need... a moment." he sat against the wall.

"What happened here?" a voice said, pulling Drake's eyes to the red and black-spotted heroine, Ladybug. Only then did he really realize who was there.

"Well... A drunk driver hit my brother and best friend... I wanted to ensure nobody else would go throught this..." he choked back a sob. "And... and... Hawkmoth tried to Akumatize me..."

"TRIED to?" Ladybug said, lifting an eyebrow. He'd never tried to Akumatize someone and they didnt have to fight them before.

"Yeah. I... said no." he stood shakilly. "I need to head home." he said, slowly walking by them. The two heroes looked at eachother. Nobody had ever said no to Hawkmoth before.

As he made his way back home, he didnt even notice the same butterfly from before, the now-pure Akuma, return to his watch until the mask glowed around his eyes once more. "I told you no, Hawkmoth." he growled, but was surprised as the mask lightened to a pure white, and a different voice spoke.

"So you did, Drake... thats why Im reaching out to you. My name is Nooroo. Hawkmoth is using my powers for evil, and while I am unable to diretly refuse, I can aid against him indirectly. The Akuma you rejected has lost it's connection to Hawkmoth, but not the powers. They're weaker due to the lack of evil energy, but Ive instructed it to aid you. Master is planning to create another Akuma as soon as I'm recovered. I must go, but before I do, say 'Gift of Nooroo' and be ready to aid against this new Akuma. You must aid Ladybug and Cat Noir in taking down Hawkmoth." the voice and mask faded as the Akuma flutters to his shoulder. Giving it a look, Drake nods, holding his arm closer to his shoulder. "Gift of Nooroo!" the Akuma fluttered into his watch, and he felt his other hand drawn to it. as he touched it, a russet red glow spread to his hand as he somehow knew what to do. With a swipe across his face, a mask appearing over his eyes, with a russet red fox motif, but a slight trace of the moth motif as well. From there, a layer of pure white bubbles covered him, before fading away to reveal a new hero, ready to wield Hawkmoth's powers against him. Stalker was ready, and just in time, as he heard an explosion from nearby.  



	3. Chapter 3

Creaping through the bushes, Stalker poked his vulpine snout out just far enough to get a close look. After his transformation, he quickly discovered his powers: Shapeshifting. He held the power to change form between creatures of the night, and even between, but that would be with the corrupted Akuma. The pure one only granted him shifting along the vulpine species, foxes. Fight now, he had transformed into a typical red fox as he scoped out the area. He say a young girl, likely about 10 or so, and destroyed trees in the park he's tracked her to. a very faint white mask glowed, and a tired-sounding Nooroo spoke. "Akuma... in bear..." Drake looked at the teddy in question, pure white except for the beady black eyes. "Power... vocal in origen..." was all he heard as the mask faded as Nooroo fell asleap. Nooroo could eat any food, but also required sleep in order to recover his energy. Knowing that now untill Ladybug and Cat Noir showed up, he was on his own, he observed. He couldnt win a head-on combat, as his powers were more skewed towards stealth. Watching the Akuma, he sliped closer, he saw her shriek as another tree tumbled. Acting quickly and useing the noice, he sliped into a bush along her path of rampage and shifted back to human form. He watched her aproach closer, but the bear was on the other side. Could he toss a rock or something to...

"Now, your yowling could wake the dead." a familiar voice said, as the Akuma turned around. While he was unable to see the feline hero, he knew from the voice that it belonged to Cat Noir. The girl let out a screach forcing the cat to dash away. "It's not FAIRRR!" she screached, the ground being torn up. Without wasting his chance, with the bear mere inches away, he reached out and snatched it, immediatly dropping onto vulpine paws again, the bear in his jaws as he darted away from the girl, who's attention immediatly snapped to the bushes he zig zaged between.

"Teddy!" she screamed, his ears folding at the pitch and he immediately snapped back to human form, and threw himself to the side as the bushes disintigrates under her screach as he tumbled into the open, his ears ringing. Clutching the bear close, he scramples to his feet, as he tries something new. His profile shifts as he clutches the bear in his hands, as he changes his legs in order to move faster, a bushy tail helping to balance him, but nothing else changing, especially the ears. He hears a few shouts from the heroes, but doesnt turn, knowing the Akuma will be on his tail, literally now that he actually has one. He hears her chasing after him, but the sounds grow fainter. Even with superpowers, a 10-year-old had no chance to catch up with his natural speed compounded with his enhanced speed from his partially changed form. Thinking to what abilities the Akuma itself possessed, he knew doubling back to Ladybug would be risky. However, there was another way. When he transormed, he felt like something was whispering to him, which was quite odd, as it wasnt a vocal thing, it was hard to describe, like he felt the whisper to his core, but there was no sound. The feeling, he duduced, was the Akuma telling him what it could do. His guess would be that was why Akumatized Victims just knew what they could do. The whisper feeling had informed him of an ability Akumas possessed that wouldn't be beneficial to Hawkmoth, and an ability that was lost when the Akuma was corrupted. But right now, one of the first things was what he needed, but he also needed to hide for it. Finding a spot, he looked at the bear, and manifesting claws, tore it to shreads. Seeing the Akuma, he snatched it in his hand. "There, there, Little Akuma." he whispered, as a Pure White butterfly emerged from his watch. "Share your Burden!" he said, as his Akuma fluttered into his hand. Looking in, he was the darkness seem to seap from one to the other, but then start to slowly dull. Opening his hand, the two fluttered away, a trail of corruption behind them as the evil, now split between two vessels, started to naturally dissipte. However, as they flutter away, White bubbles suround him, as he returns to normal. Hearing the voices of Ladybug and Cat Noir, confused as to what just happened, and then the call of "Miraculous Ladybug!" He sliped off in the opposite direction, walking back to his house, eyes heavy from this busy day.

* * *

Drake opened his eyes slowly, almost expecting his brother to be there, but then remembered the last night's events. Sitting up, he looked at the calender. Not that much longer untill summer was over... his brother would never officially go to Lyc e, and he sat for a moment in silence, looking at his watch. Had what had happened last night haveactually happened, or had it just been some kind of fever dream... However that thought was quickly dispeled as a White Butterfly landed on his shoulder, and a white mask shone. "Good morning, Drake. I dont have much time, but I thought I should check in on you."

"Nooroo? So... it was all true? I actually... actually clensed an Akuma? I... I was a hero?"

"Yes, when you rejected Hawkmoth's Akuma, you shook him enough so I managed to break through and assign that Akuma to you, to be used as all Akuma should: to help people. Master keeps tight control on me, and the rules of the Miraculouses are so I can't give their identity away, even by hints. However, that doesnt mean I agree with what he does."

"Well... now what?" Drake looked out the window.

"Now? Ladybug and Cat Noir do regular patrols at night. If Master doesnt send an Akuma before then, you should go introduce yourself."

"And if one does?"

"Help them, of course. And you need to train with your powers. An Akuma passes knowledge of what to do, but practice and training can help you learn more. I must go now, Drake. Stay safe." he said, and the mask vanished. Drake looked out of the window, and then to the Akuma on his shoulder.

"Well... guess it's time to train, and be ready... Gift of Nooroo!"


End file.
